


I suppose that I look different (without the robes and crown)

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV, Do not be fooled by this being part of a series, Gen, It has a plot twist, Loki is Merlin, M/M, Merlin AU, Secret Relationship, Tony is Arthur, Unknown 2nd POV character, hell yeah, this is a STANDALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: The prince and his manservant are not nearly as subtle, as they think, they are.(Prompt 1: Use 2nd POV)(Prompt 2: Fuck my friend up with some BBC Merlin feels)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Start With This [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	I suppose that I look different (without the robes and crown)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> For my friend Kas, who’s fallen down the Merthur rabbit hole and cannot/will not get back up

They think nobody knows. But I do.

Don’t get me wrong, I understand their decision to keep it secret, I really do. Anthony is the prince, Loki is a manservant. A manservant with magic, no less (yes, I know about that, too). King Howard would be furious.

And when King Howard is furious… well. We all know what happens, when King Howard is furious.

Still, I think anyone with half a sensible mind and a working pair of eyes (and occasionally ears, ) could tell. They’re head over heels for each other.

No, I’m serious. Have you seen the way they look at each other? Like every inch that separates them is a mile, like the secrets of the universe hide in each other’s lips and hands and eyes, like whatever invisible bonds holding them back may snap at any second and launch them into each other’s arms. Like a thousand years could pass, and they’d still be waiting for the chance to be together.

I’ve never caught them in the midst of anything, mind you. I’ve got no proof that solid. But I’ve walked past the prince’s chambers and heard noises, I shouldn’t. I’ve seen them emerge from hallways together, lips swollen, hair messy, clothes a little askew. I’ve seen hands brush and linger for a bit too long, gazes flickering to lips.

I noticed the scarf tied around the prince’s arm during the last tournament. Green, like the one Loki always wears. Well. Almost always. He was suspiciously scarf-less and disheveled that day. And I noticed that the deep red cloak Loki wore to the market the next day was not even close to looking like it came from his own personal wardrobe.

Once, while they thought everyone around them were asleep, that they alone were up and awake, I heard them whisper gentle love confessions, words simple but their voices so full of yearning that the world might have stopped for them, ceased spinning for a moment to let them have just a brief moment, theirs and theirs alone.

I’ve seen the way they’ll do anything to protect each other. It goes beyond a servant looking out for his master, beyond a prince caring for his people. It’s so much deeper; it is the knowledge that losing the other means losing themselves.

So if you’re asking me now, what I think happened to the prince, why he went missing a month ago, gone without a trace or a sign of a fight…

Well. Didn’t you notice that Loki went missing, too?

**Author's Note:**

> And Loki and Tony ran off to live on a farm, together forever, away from anyone who was ever going to be a lil bitch about them being soulmates.


End file.
